


To be New Once Broken

by HuesOfMintyParfait



Category: Me Before You (2016), 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Murder-Suicide, Romance, Self-Harm, So doubts her taste, So has loving parents, Suicide Attempt, definitely not the exact same thing as moyes work, i cant stop crying over both of'em, soo loves fashion, the Me Before You au, this is a do-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuesOfMintyParfait/pseuds/HuesOfMintyParfait
Summary: We longed for the day, that sometimes we forget that night is short.





	To be New Once Broken

Thunder roared outside the small beauty shop nestled in the hearts of Suchang's little town. If it was yesterday, Hae Soo would have thought that it was a ticket from the hectic day of her job to a comfy armchair by the hearth in the comfort of her own home. She and Myung Hee would have spent the rest of the day sipping hot tea from each others cup before curling up on the sofa, watching a rerun of old romance movies made in the 90's.

 

But today, she didn't even have a job. With every cracking boom her glumness only became a little more obvious. She held her pink translucent rain jacket over her uniform that she was reminded by the owner to dry clean before Thursday and send it back. She kept her paycheck beneath the lapels of her uniform; a total of 3 years work paid in the amount of a 5 months effort.  _I'm screwed, dad is going to blow._

 

The thunder seamed to crack the air, as if the sky might split apart. It rolled like waves on a never-ending tide, protruding a rolling booming rumble. Soo ran towards the old unused bus stop; the artifacts of capricious men who abandoned their responsibilities towards their job and the people of the small town like one would neglected a dream. Anxiety of what is next to come entertained her in a melancholic way, but as her eyes roam over the forsaken hut-of-steel, a crumpled flyer that stuck to the wall caught her attention.

 

 

_"We longed for the day, that sometimes we forget that night is short."_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please hold.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ;)
> 
> would love to know what u think of my writing style so far, probably sucked since I write desciptives, i don't do narrative .. if ya think you can help me, please do so, when it played in my head i thought it would be easy but now it's pretty obvious i'm an amateur.. 
> 
> comment if u could. it would do me wonders


End file.
